(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw driver, and more particularly to a screw driver which is capable of selecting rotational directions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Screw driver usually comprises a handle portion and a tool fixed together and rotated in concert. When driving a screw or a bolt, the tool should be engaged within a recess of the screw so as to rotate the screw. However, in order to further rotate the screw, the tool should be disengaged from the recess and rotated with an angle and engaged with the recess again so that the screw can further be rotated. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw drivers.